


Analis

by ninathena



Series: It’s Only Illusion (A Miracle) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninathena/pseuds/ninathena
Summary: Echo convinces Bellamy to reveal a hidden fantasy, that turns out to be not such a big deal to her at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was turning out to be way too long, so here’s part 1 of some Becho smut.

“I don’t really have any, I guess.”

Echo studies him with a grin. The room is dark, lit only by the dim lights along the wall. It makes everything softer, relaxed. It also makes it difficult to read her partner, who is suddenly very focused on the foot massage he’s giving her.

“That’s bullshit.”

Bellamy grunts, his thumb working the bottom of her foot a little harder. “You are spending way too much time with Murphy.”

“You don’t trust me.”

He finally looks up at that, brow furrowed. “Course I trust you.”

She shrugs with a light hearted smile, hoping to make him feel more comfortable. “So?”

He releases a short huff of a laugh, turning away as he shakes his head. “I don’t understand why you need to know this?”

“At first I was just making conversation. But-“ She leans forward off the wall, and with a hand cradling the opposite side of his face, she turns him to look at her.- “with your inability to barely make eye contact, I’m curious.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes making her laugh. She pushes closer still, resting her forehead against his temple. “You can always be honest with me.”

She hears his obvious sigh of resignation, and she knows she’s won.

He’s stopped his massage, hands resting on the leg she has stretched out across his lap, calloused fingers tapping nervously on her skin.

Lips pressed tightly together, he shrugs then says, “Anal.”

It comes out like a question, but she knows that’s just a way to distance himself from the answer. She frowns, trying to figure out what it means. Though she thinks she has an idea.

“Don’t tell me I’m gonna have to explain it to you now, ‘cause that’s not happening.”

“No.” She rests a hand on his shoulder, smoothing it down his back in a reassuring gesture. “I think I know what it is.”

His relief is palatable, giving her leg a grateful squeeze.

They’re quiet for a long while after. Too long for Bellamy, and he turns just enough to shyly catch her eye, trying to gauge her reaction. It’s cute, and she can’t really help the smile that spreads wide across her face.

“That’s the fantasy that you were afraid to tell me?”

He’s at a loss for words, mumbling something that sounds like, “Well, yeah.”

She rests her chin on his shoulder, lips inches from his ear. “That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she says softly.

She feels his body ease, his shoulder slumping a bit. “I’ve done that a few times before.”

And just like that, he’s tense again.

\---  
He’s not really sure how he’s going to approach this, has already accepted it’s going to be about the most awkward conversation he’s ever had, but if anyone can get him what he needs, Monty can.

His knuckles rap on the door. Too loud he thinks, checking the halls to make sure no one else is nearby. Then he feels like the biggest idiot, because even if someone did see him he wouldn’t have to tell them the actual reason why he’s here.

Monty takes just long enough for Bellamy to talk himself up, ready to do what he’s here to do. And then the door swings open to a bright cheerful face and long, blonde hair, and he’s suddenly forgotten how to speak.

He stares too long, and Harper’s friendly smile morphs into an expression of worry.

“Oh my god, what’s wrong?”

The fear in her voice breaks him out of his panicked state. “No, nothing. Nothin’s wrong.”

She releases a small sigh, smile returning. “Sorry. What do you need?”

“Uh, Monty. If he’s available.”

She steps out of the way, inviting him into their room. It always feels nice in here, their room being one of the coziest. Homey and lived in, with Monty’s plant drawings hanging on the walls, and the shades Harper made that hang over the harsh Ark lights. It makes Bellamy ache in a way he doesn’t really understand.

“Hey, what’s up,” Monty greets, turning away from whatever work he’s doing at his desk.

“He thinks he’s come up with a better formula,” Harper explains.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Well,” Monty begins sadly, “considering what happened yesterday, I thought it was the best idea.”

The memory of yesterday was still strong enough to make his stomach turn. “I agree.”

“I vote we just don’t talk about it ever again,” Harper says, not even looking up from her book as she sits in bed.

Monty looks at her apologetically before giving Bellamy his full attention. “So, what do you need?”

“Uh, it’s... Uh.” Bellamy’s eyes cut to Harper, seemingly still engrossed in her book, before turning back to Monty.

Then it’s as if a light goes off in Monty’s head. “Ah.” He stands up quick. “Say no more.”

Bellamy’s confused, considering he hadn’t actually said anything.

Monty rummages inside a small cabinet for a moment before turning back, a smallish container in his hand.

Bellamy stares at it, not exactly sure what to make of it. “We are talking about the same thing?” he questions quietly.

“Lube,” Monty says as if it were obvious.

“And you just have some lying around?”

Monty shrugs, “Sure. I always make extra.”

Bellamy’s mouth opens, curious at first, then, “Nope, I don’t wanna know.”

Monty smiles. “Neither do I.”

Bellamy takes the container, patting Monty on the shoulder. “Good man.”

He’s almost out the door when he hears a “Have fun” come from Harper on the bed, immediately followed by a soft snort from Monty.

Well, that was _nearly_ painless.

\---  
“I’d say this was a success,” Bellamy teases as Echo hands him another bowl to wash.

“Agreed. At least no one vomited this time.”

He smiles. “I can handle one person getting sick. I’m just happy there was no chain reaction this time.”

Echo hums in agreement. “I’m still not really sure what the problem is. I don’t think it ever tastes that bad.”

Drying his hands, Bellamy leans his hip against the table. “That’s because you have an iron stomach.”

She eyes him suspiciously. “I’m assuming that’s a compliment?”

“In the situation we’re in, yes, most definitely a compliment.” He turns to collect the bowls, knowing if he doesn’t put them away now they’ll all somehow go missing.

“What?”

Echo startles while sitting on the table, somehow caught staring even as he’s faced in the opposite direction. “What?”

“I can _feel_ you staring,” Bellamy says over his shoulder with a grin before turning to her.

“Can I not?”

“Not when it looks like you want something.”

She shakes her head innocently. “No. Just waiting for your answer.”

He releases a bashful smile, looking everywhere but her. “Yes. My answer is yes.”

He doesn’t even finish the sentence before Echo is hopping off the table and striding toward him, hands on either side of his face. He only has time to blink with surprise before her lips catch his, a soft tickle of her breath beneath his nose.

Considering the initial haste of it, it’s gentle, slow and languid as they draw it out and take each other in. He likes being with her like this, enjoying the simple pleasure of kissing sweetly as if their lives haven’t been marred by war and death. He’s even started to believe that he might deserve it.

His hands draw up, almost as if on their own, setting tentatively on her hips, but it’s enough to spur her on, trying to push closer and kiss deeper. He lets her have control, knows it’s something she likes in the beginning, the strength of her overwhelming as he tries to keep up. Her knowledge of not only herself and what she enjoys, but what she knows he wants and being this into it, more arousing than anything else.

She slides a hand into his hair, thumb stroking the soft skin just in front of his ear making him exhale quickly. She chuckles into his mouth, pulling back to nudge her nose against his.

Bellamy sighs, fingers slipping beneath her shirt, caressing the smooth skin on her lower back.

“As nice as this is,” he says, eyes closed and lips brushing against hers, “I think maybe we shouldn’t do it here.”

“I think maybe you’re right. Monty would be horrified.”

Bellamy nods. “Best not to piss off the person keeping us fed.”

He holds her hips as she directs them both back to their quarters, his head bowed and face leaning into her hair, trusting her to lead him as he breathes in the utilitarian shampoo they all use. Somehow it smells better when she uses it, the scent of it always lingering on her pillow as she usually showers just before bed.

Once there, they fall into the room, Bellamy turning her quickly, crowding her against the closing door and leaving her nowhere to go but stumble back.

He kisses his way down to her collar bone, pulling down the straps of her tank as he goes, leaving her arms trapped. She’s fine with that, too drunk on him to do much else besides cling to the worn fabric of the shirt at his back anyway, head falling forward onto his shoulder.

She snakes her hands between their bodies, fingers seeking skin as she trails them up under Bellamy’s shirt. They’re cold against his warm belly, his stomach muscles contracting as he sucks in a quick hiss.

He bites her shoulder in retaliation, hips pushing hers roughly into the door so she can feel the hard length of him. A shuddering breath escapes from deep in her lungs, blood beginning to thrum hot within her, a perfect contrast to the cold metal of the door on her back.

Bellamy uses her distraction and plants one of his hands firmly on her hip, the other holding her jaw, effectively immobilizing her as he licks into her mouth and takes her how he wants.

While his dominance is certainly arousing, Echo can never pass up a moment to turn the tables and surprise him. And an excited Bellamy is so _easy_ to catch by surprise.

It’s not too difficult to tilt her hips just so, his focus elsewhere and his guard down with her seemingly easy complacency. Once she feels the thickness of his thigh she starts with a slow grind, her movements constricted by how tight he has himself pressed against her. But it only makes it better as she tries to find the perfect drag against her clit.

His awareness of her comes on slowly when he first notices her kissing turning into a heavy pant, and then the tight rocking of her hips becoming vigorous. He stares at her in shock at first before lifting his leg up harder into her, making her gasp.

“Fuck you,” he laughs.

She drops her forehead against his, still riding his thigh for all she’s worth. “I really wish you would.”

He’s not going to argue about it since, ultimately, it’s what he wants as well, and he doesn’t at all mind giving in and letting her win this round.

As they peel themselves off the door, his clothes are the first to go. Stumbling towards the bed, they both work together trading messy kisses while simultaneously relieving him of them.

Echo sucks in a quick breath as her calves hit the bed unexpectedly, falling back with a bounce before she can catch herself. She frowns at Bellamy’s laughter, but can’t stay mad for long when he leans over, lips brushing gently against her own while his fingers work quickly on her pants, pulling the tight fabric down her legs followed by her panties.

For a moment she thinks about tugging off the tank top that remains rolled around her middle, its loose straps still hindering her arms. But it’s soon forgotten as she and Bellamy make their way to the center of their bed, the feel of his skin finally on hers wiping away any coherent thoughts and worries that linger in her mind.

They breathe hot into each other’s mouths, Bellamy settling his weight atop her, chests flush against one another and her hips cradling him just right. It’s maddening being so close but still not close enough.

“You’re perfect,” Bellamy whispers into her cheek, fingers stroking the top of her head.

She offers a half smile, hands gliding lightly down his side. “You’re ridiculous.” She pushes her hips up, sliding her clit along the heaviness of his cock, releasing a heady mix of noises from them both.

With a quick kiss on her cheek, Bellamy rises up on one hand, hovering above her and taking hold of himself, unable to keep from giving a few self-gratifying strokes before tapping the bulbous head against her. Echo gasps soundlessly, each strike releasing a sharp current traveling from her clit throughout her belly, nipples aching as her pussy contracts around nothing.

“That’s mean,” she says tremulously, knees squeezing his hips.

He dips down, arm shaking a bit with his weight as his lips latch onto her neck, teeth scraping down the smooth skin. Her fingers press into his shoulder blades, blunt nails leaving marks, greedily trying to keep him close.

“When have I ever not delivered, huh?”

He reaches the pliant flesh of her perky tits, stopping on his journey down her body to leave a mark on the underside of one, nipping as he sucks hard before licking a broad stroke up to the erect nipple, Echo’s warm breath caressing his face as she watches him.

“I’m sure there’s been a time,” she breathes.

He locks eyes with her, hand wrapping around her small breast, tongue lashing at the aching nipple then drawing it in between his chapped lips, sucking shallowly before releasing the soft skin. “Not once.”

Her eyes close, head pressing back into the pillow, and he smiles internally. He’s pretty sure he’s winning this one.

He knows he is when she starts grinding herself against his stomach, desperately searching for any kind of friction. He sets his weight fully atop her, giving her something to rub against, a whine escaping from her before she quickly cuts it off.

“Bellamy,” she rasps, “Bellamy, please.”

He leaves a trail of wet, sloppy kisses across her sternum then back up to her breasts, hand smoothing up and down her trembling thigh.

Echo’s fingers brush softly through his hair, gripping it every now and again, almost as if the action calms her. But he can hear her heavy, uneven breathing and sharp inhales, and he notes all of it with pride. She’s not as unaffected as she tries to appear.

He licks his way down, nose pressed into the softness of her belly. “You know,” he says against her, “if you’re very good, I might even let you cum twice.”

He more feels than hears her snort, fingers tugging lightly at his hair. “I don’t require you, to cum at all,” she bites back, “I merely allow you to be here, out of fondness.”

He chuckles at that, peering up the length of her body and the wrecked state he’s put her in. “Well, that’s very kind of you, Echo.” He dips his head, and without any warning, sets his tongue hard on her clit, rolling the bundle of nerves in tight circles.

He’s rewarded with an immediate cry, her hips rising from the bed until he pushes them back down with a forearm set across them, holding her still as he suckles.

Her noises are his favorite part, enjoying every nasally whine punctuated by incoherent trigedasleng. He tries to draw out as many as he can, aware of just how quiet she can be during sex if he doesn’t make her forget herself completely.

Abandoning her clit, he drags his nose down over it as he begins to taste her. He inhales the thick scent of her, humming softly while penetrating her slit with long licks before alternating with short jabs. Bellamy feels it as her movements start to become jerky, the muscles in her legs, taught. He catches one of her pussy lips, sucking gently before releasing it with a pop and traveling back up.

“You gonna cum for me?” he asks hotly, setting his tongue back on task. His fingers smooth up and down her labia, spreading her arousal before sliding in, building up a quick pace to match his tongue.

“Echo,” he demands roughly when she doesn’t respond, only to receive a sharp yank of his hair before she releases a guttural groan, deep and quick as her walls clamp around his fingers. The pain on his scalp is worth it for her reaction, every minute of her release making his heart beat wildly.

He works her through it, moaning encouragingly around her, thumb caressing her hip as she comes down. When her tremors have eased and her breathing slowed, he gives one last kiss to her clit, pushing up her body.

He smiles at the sight of her, the pink flush that’s beginning to recede, reaching from her chest all the way up her neck, and her dark hair wild and spread out around her head against the white sheets.

She releases a deep breath, shaking her head slowly. “You’re a mess.”

He snorts, brows raising high. “Me?”

“Mhmm.”

He wipes at some of her arousal from his chin. “This is also your mess, technically,” he says, leaning down to kiss the grin from her face.

Her tongue pushes past his lips to taste herself, moaning into his mouth. He doesn’t even notice her hand between them until it’s wrapped lightly around him, gliding down and back up in a barely there touch, causing him to break their kiss in surprise.

The feel of Echo’s slick forehead against his own grounds him though, his eyes closing and a heavy breath blowing out as he tries to keep control. He thinks he has it, focusing on the air in his lungs and the solidness of the woman beneath him.

Then she goes and ruins it all.

“I’m ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Echo’s nails bite into his scalp as she pushes his head down to meet her mouth, her tongue coaxing out his, making him inhale deeply as she all but consumes him. It’s a long, dirty, mind melting kiss that leaves him forgetting his own name.

 

“Are you alright?” she questions against his lips at his dazed state, fingers brushing through his hair.

 

Bellamy chuckles, burying himself in her neck while trying to catch his breath. He kisses her tan skin sweetly. “Yeah. Maybe just a bit overwhelmed.”

 

“Then it’s all going perfectly,” she deadpans.

 

“I’m trying to remember if you’ve always been this snarky when we’ve had sex.”

 

Echo thinks of past lovers, men of Azgeda, hard men who took what they needed and left, too afraid of the Queen’s spy to stay any longer than necessary.

 

It was never fun, never playful, never caring. Never anything like what she has now with Bellamy. And it’s terrifying. In her experience, the good never lasts for long, and love is nonexistent.

 

“Hey,” he whispers with a worried smile, “where are you?”

 

She swallows hard, head lifting against his. “Here. With you.”

 

“Yeah?” Bellamy leans away, just far enough to pull the straps of her tank from her arms, soothing the angry, red line across her bicep with his thumb.

 

It’s so gentle, so caring, it makes her chest ache for him - all of him - in a desperate way she’s never experienced before. His time, his smiles, his thoughts, his body. She wants it all. And while she’s more than aware of how precious and fragile this thing between them is, up here in their safe haven of space, she refuses to stop it. She’s happy for once in her life, and she’s determined to enjoy herself for however long it lasts.

 

Hands sliding down his back, she grabs his ass, nails digging, making him hiss as he pushes harder onto her.

 

“Yes.”

 

He stares down, his pupils blown and full of heat. “Then turn around.” His hand engulfs her small breast, squeezing before he rubs a calloused thumb across the nipple.

 

She takes a shuddering breath, a memory of him atop her, his weight heavy on her back and his harsh breath behind her ear, leaving her unable to move and loving every moment of it. But that was something different entirely.

 

“No,” she says in a shaky whisper, hand stroking down his face. She sees the shock, followed quickly by embarrassment, and she smiles, trying to reassure him.

 

“Alright,” he says with a lopsided smile, “I guess I did promise you a second.”

 

With a quick kiss, she pushes him off her enough to turn on her side and guide him behind her. “It’s easier this way,” she explains over her shoulder, watching his brows come together in understanding.

 

He anchors them both with a hand on her hip, gliding it down to the globe of her ass and gripping tightly. She leans back, nuzzling her nose against his. “Has this been a fantasy of yours for long?”

 

He lets out a harsh breath. “Maybe. Didn’t think it was ever a thing anybody would think was normal, much less be interested in.”

 

His hand pushes down further, slowly, inch by inch, until he’s pushing a finger into her pussy. His jaw clenches at the feel of her, still hot and wet from the first time she came around him.

 

Her fingers curl into the bedsheets, clit throbbing for attention as her hips rock back, trying to take him in further.

 

“Normal,” she huffs with amusement, bending her leg slightly to give him better access. “What’s normal? We’re two adults enjoying each other, that’s all that matters.”

 

He hums, finger dragging against her walls, collecting her arousal before sliding back out and rubbing lightly over the bundle of nerves.

 

Her head drops to the pillow, eyes closing, just enjoying his touch. He adds another finger, pushing in and scissoring out, caressing all around her heated flesh.

 

“I’m going to need a little more than that.”

 

He laughs, kissing her shoulder. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

He starts a hard, slow rub, just above her swollen clit before dipping down into her canal once more, pace becoming faster as he goes.

 

The pattern he’s found seems to do it for her, short moans breaking past her lips, bottom one clenched between her teeth. Between her sounds, her smell, and the feel of her damp skin against his own, Bellamy’s dizzy with want for her, unable to keep from rolling his hips, grinding himself against her with a grunt.

 

He slips his fingers out, arm coming around her waist, smearing herself across her lips, compelling her to release the bruised flesh. She does, promptly wrapping them around his fingers, moaning at their combined tastes.

 

Bellamy can only stare, breathless, before his eyes close, burying his face into her hair. “Goddamn.”

 

She alternates between hard sucks and fluttering her tongue before finally giving him a soft bite, his cock twitching in response, and he feels her smile around him as she pushes back on him.

 

His chuckle is just as much a groan, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. It’s almost dangerous how well she knows him, how close they now are. He can’t even imagine what his former self would think about this - about them. It’s easy to remember the bad moments, the feelings of betrayal and fear she once instilled in him. But he doesn’t have to search all that hard to remember the deep seated curiosity as well - though he never would’ve admitted it then.

 

“I’m ready,” she says again, fingers threading through his, resting against her breasts. “And I _know_ you are.”

 

He snorts, heart drumming against his ribs and throat suddenly dry as he tries to swallow. “In the drawer,” he says, voice like gravel as he tries to keep himself together.

 

She hesitates at first, Bellamy’s nose nuzzling against her ear urging her forward. As she stretches across the bed his hand smooths down her exposed back, leaving a kiss between her shoulder blades.

 

“What’s this?” she asks, fingers wrapped around the cool metal of the container.

 

“Something I knew we needed.”

 

She raises a brow when she unscrews the lid, grinning up at him. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

 

He cocks his head. “Thoughtful? More like, this wouldn’t be happening if Monty and Harper didn’t get here first.”

 

She doesn’t respond, only dipping a finger inside, rubbing the lotion between finger and thumb.

 

He eyes the curious look on her face and is hit with a horrifying thought. “Please tell me you’ve used lube when doing this before.”

 

“Lube.” She says it slowly, tongue curling around the word like she’s testing it out. She shrugs a shoulder. “We used what we could, but this will make things easier.”

 

“Yeah,” he says with a frown and shake of his head, once again left speechless by grounders and their penchant to make life as fucking difficult as possible. “Yeah, I’m sure it will.”

 

Her lips purse when she notices his expression. “You’re angry.”

 

“No,” he answers quickly with a kiss. “I’m just...” He licks his lips, trying to search for the words. Then before he has time to process her movements her slicken hand is circled around him, tugging gently behind her, and anything he was going to say has disappeared.

 

He sighs a light _fuck_ into her jaw, taking a moment before he reaches into the lube, scooping out a generous amount. He slides his hand between her cheeks, finger grazing over her hole. He feels her body tense, hears the quick inhale, and he pauses. He thinks about saying something, reminding her that they don’t have to do this - her hand is more than enough. But then there’s a sort of heavy release within her, muscles loosening as her breath whooshes out slowly like she’s steadying herself.

 

She rolls forward slightly, losing her grip on his cock as she grasps the bed sheets and positions herself for him. The blood in his veins runs hot at the sight of her, lying on her side with her face pushed deep into the pillow, her ass raised and waiting for him.

 

Bending over, he begins mouthing behind her shoulder, lips and nose skimming unhurried down her back. All the while, his finger circles her, pushing lightly against the resistance and stretching the tight ring.

 

Once his lips reach her bottom he decides to check in, not having heard much from her other than the odd sigh. “This alright?”

 

“Mmhmm.” It sounds happy and a bit high-pitched, though muffled into the the pillow, and it makes him chuckle quietly.

 

Despite the softness of it, she hears it nonetheless. “Hey.”

 

He apologizes with a hard kiss to the dimple on the small of her back before pushing lower still, hand squeezing her calf in reassurance.

 

Her hand takes hold of her ass cheek, spreading herself open for him, and it’s such a needy yet trusting gesture, his chest tightening even as his cock hardens. He sets his hand over hers, making her eyes flash open and catch his. Her face is flush, all pretty and pink, lips parted as she breathes heavily. She rocks her hips towards him, an eyebrow raising as she tries to incite him to move. With a grin, he leaves a mouthy kiss to the swell of her ass, watching her face light up with a smile and roll of her eyes.

 

He makes himself comfortable lying behind her, propped up on his elbow. He caresses down her spine, her body shivering lightly at the touch despite the warmth emanating from her.

 

“You are really determined to drag this out, aren’t you?” It’s made to sound like a complaint, but he can hear the humor in her voice.

 

“You’re damn right.” He smirks, leaning in close to blow against her slick hole. It’s a shock to her, with a soft gasp and slight jerk of her body. “Gonna make sure we both enjoy every second of it.” With that, he pushes forward, tongue flat as he presses it against her, licking a slow swipe up.

 

The whine it elicits is short but shrill, as if she lost control of herself for a moment before returning.

 

“Well, you’re doing a wonderful job.”

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t swell a bit with pride, trying to tamp it down as he uses his lips and tongue to tease the ring of muscles in front of him, doing everything he can to drag out more beautiful noises.

 

At some point, Echo’s hand slips from beneath his, though he doesn’t concern himself with it, too focused on working her tight hole, easing in the tip of his finger for a few strokes before soothing the red and puckered flesh with massages of his tongue. But then her restrained noises start to get a whole lot louder, and much less restrained.

 

Finger penetrating her slowly, Bellamy lifts his head and sees exactly what’s changed. Her fingers are beyond slick, glistening in the light as she rubs her clit furiously, eyes closed tight as she chases her releases. He rests his forehead on her ass, panting as he begins working her faster, a little harder, making her gasp.

 

“That’s a good girl,” he huffs. “Fuck, you’re so good.” She answers with a cry that he feels all the way down to the base of his cock, his balls almost painfully tight.

 

He leans up, looking down at her messy state, red and panting and whimpering for him. He adds a second finger, carefully stretching her further as he pushes up behind her, the sweat of her back sticking to his chest. “You really ready now, baby?” he growls against her ear, fingers easing in further, aware of his knuckles as he penetrates deeper.

 

She only responds with a keening moan. “Echo, answer me,” he commands, desperate to be in her. Whether it’s ass or cunt he doesn’t mind, as long as he gets to feel her around him, warm and inviting and _with_ him.

 

“Fuck, Bellamy,” she cries, a tear rolling across the bridge of her nose, “please.” His heart squeezes tight within his chest at her emotional plea, the fingers of his free hand threading through the hair at the top of her head as he kisses the back of it.

 

He slips his fingers out smoothly, guiding his cock to replace them, pushing in slowly.

 

Echo’s breath catches in her throat, muscles trying to force him back out. Bellamy leans forward, resting heavier on her back, hand coming round her waist to caress her belly. “Breathe, baby,” he whispers into her ear. “You gotta breathe.”

 

She nods, releasing a shuddering breath. He waits for her to take a few more, leaving tender kisses along her shoulder and neck, trying like hell to keep from thrusting in any further. “You good?”

 

“Yes.” She sounds composed, swallowing hard before she presses her ass back, just enough for him to sink a little deeper.

 

“Fuck,” Bellamy groans, hand sliding down to cup her cunt, drenching his fingers as he massages her slick flesh.

 

He finds a rhythm, lazy yet steady, fingers avoiding her clit for now as he touches her. His vision stays focused on her hand, holding a death grip on the back of her knee of her bent leg, her fingers contracting with every push in.

 

“You feel so good,” he sighs, rubbing his lips between her neck and shoulder. “You know that? You’re too good to me.”

 

She huffs out a laugh, breathless with no real force behind it. He’s not sure what to make of it, but doesn’t push for anymore, too close to think about it or anything else really as he begins feel the familiar tightening of his balls and tingle low in his belly.

 

He rises up on his forearm, thrusts becoming harder, Echo grunting with each one. He grabs hold of her hip, surely leaving bruises as he holds with a punishing grip

 

“Touch yourself,” he orders, sounding rough and almost mean, but he can’t seem to make it come out any other way. “Touch yourself and cum with me.”

 

Echo’s hand flies straight to her clit, rubbing hard and desperate, needy mewls escaping from her between his every thrust. “Good girl,” he praises before dropping his face into her hair. “Such a good fucking girl.” And then he’s fairly sure he blacks out, the force of his orgasm stronger than any he’s had for a while, traveling down his spine at lightning speed, his body dropping his full weight as his hips finally stop thrusting.

 

He’s focused on nothing but the pleasure snapping around him, body on fire as his blood burns through his veins. Consciousness comes on slowly, and he remembers Echo beneath him, back rising against his chest with every breath. He rolls off her with a groan, skin sticking as he peels himself away. He hears her hiss as he slips out, forgetting about his soft cock still inside her.

 

“Sorry,” he whispers, reaching over to graze his knuckles along her back. He starts to worry when she doesn’t respond, his mind racing with every negative thought it could possibly come up with - maybe she didn’t like it, maybe she was disappointed, maybe he was too rough, maybe he hurt her.

 

He’s about ask, unable to stand the thick silence for much longer until she turns swiftly, mattress bouncing under her weight. She rolls to him, pressing herself against his side, leg set across his stomach and arm across his chest. She pushes her face against his jaw, nose nuzzling his soft cheek.

 

He squeezes her arm, thumb stroking along the hairs there. “You alright?”

 

She laughs softly and he feels her smile against him. “Yes, mind numbingly happy. Thank you.”

 

His heart begins returning to its normal beat, his skin becoming clammy as the sweat of his body cools in the recycled air around them. “Any time.”


End file.
